


On a spring night

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, i wrote this in like 30 min, it is now 4:30 am wooooooo, its super short tho lol, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: Ladybug wants to know why Chat Noir is visiting Marinette every night. What happens next will surprise you.





	On a spring night

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 9 unfinished fanfics but no. i had to write this in 30 min cause i felt like it. at 4 am cause what even is sleep. enjoy

“Just shut up for once, would you?” Ladybug plead.

Chat’s smile faded from his face, a frown replacing it. He didn’t say anything wrong, did he? He wanted to ask, but after his Lady snapped at him he knew better.

She was pacing around the rooftop, stomping her feet and talking to herself, her hands flying all around her. Chat sat on top of a chimney, one leg dangling, making himself as small as possible as he waited to Ladybug to talk again. She would look at him every now and again, but only groaned and continued with her—not so silent—suffering.

“My Lady?” finally ventured Chat. “Is everything alright?”

“Why are you visiting Marinette every night?”

Chat froze. He tried to look relaxed, but was the complete opposite. “W-what are you talking about, Ladybug? I’m not visi—“

“Oh, no, don’t start. I know Chat, I know. You go to her place _every night_.”

“So what? Can’t I have friends?” he tried not to sound angry, but in all honestly he kind of was. So what is he was visiting Marinette? So what if spending the afternoon with her was the one thing that kept him from going insane? So what if he… So what is he was falling for her?

Ladybug noticed the tone in Chat’s voice, and came to a stop. “No, you’re right. I’m sorry, this—this is not how I wanted this to go. Wow,” She hugged herself.

“What’s bothering you, Ladybug? She doesn’t know my identity, she’s nice, and we have a lot of fun together. I can really relax with her, you know?” Chat looked at his hands, knowing his eyes were probably shining as he talked about her. A small smile made its way to his lips.

“Oh. Oh, you like her. You _like_ like her,” Ladybug blushed.

Chat’s head snapped back up “ _W-what_? N-no, what makes you think that?” he furiously blushed, his voice high pitched.

“Why haven’t you told her?”

“No, I can’t. She doesn’t even know who I am. How can I be _worthy_ of her? She’s so amazing, Ladybug. She makes everything better. I forget all the bad things when I’m with her, and I’m really happy when we get to spend time together. She’s… she’s light, you know? She shines so bright, and I’m only a small shadow, can’t even shine on my own. But when I’m with her… it’s like she’s the sun and I’m a little star next to her. Still so small, but I can finally glow. She makes me better, but I don’t think I can do the same for her. Ladybug, I think I’m in love with her.”

Tears were falling from Ladybug’s eyes. She wiped them with the back of her hand, a big smile on her face as she looked at a confused Chat Noir.

“What’s wrong?” Chat stood up and was quickly by Ladybug, his hands gently on his arms as if he would break her. “What did I do?”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” Ladybug smiled. “Spots off.”

A pink light blinded Chat Noir for a second, and right were Ladybug had been, Marinette was looking up at him. She had a messy bun and was wearing her pyjamas.

“W—Mari? Wha—wait, you’re—all this time you were?”

“I think I’m in love with you, too, Chat.”

“Yo—you are? But—but I’m only me? And you’re—I mean you’re Marinette!”

“I am aware I am Marinette, yes,” she joked. “The real question here is who you might be.”

“Who? Oh right, yes, claws off.”

A green light later, none other than Adrien Agreste stood in front of her.

“Oh my god,” Mari laughed to herself. “Adrien.”

“Are you disappointed?” he asked, obviously hurt.

“NO! No, oh god, no. It’s just. I had the biggest crush on you. Like. You have no idea,” she explained, taking one of his hands.

“Oh,” he said, looking at their intertwined fingers and smiling. “I had the biggest crush on Ladybug.”

“Oh, really?” she asked, genuinely surprised. “So we’ve been just dancing around each other?”

“It would seem so, yes.” Adrien laughed, getting closer to Mari.

“I think we’re the biggest idiots to ever exist.”

“I’d love to disagree, but we really are!”

“Is Mr. Idiot gonna kiss me or what?”

“Only if Mrs. Idiot wants to be kissed.”

“YOU BOTH ARE SO GROSS AND I HATE YOU,” came a small voice from behind Adrien.

“Plagg! Jesus, can’t you ever let me be?” Adrien shouted at his kwami.

“Well, I think it was really cute,” came another voice from behind Marinette.

“Adrien, your kwami is so cute. He’s a small cat Adrien. It’s like an alien kitten.” Marinette said as she saw the black cat-like creature.

“Look, I like you, Marinette. I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just offend me to my very core.” Plagg replied, trying his best to look angry and offended.

“He’s just grumpy, don’t mind him,” said Adrien, turning back to Marinette.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” said Tikki, taking Plagg by the arm and dragging him to the other side of the roof.

“That was Tikki,” said Mari. “She’s very sweet and not grumpy.”

“Well, some people have it better.” Adrien shrugged.

“Way to kill the mood, if you ask me.”

“Well, I’m not so sure about that. I would very much like to kiss you, if that’s ok.”

“Let me think…” Mari took one of her fingers to her face, tapping on her lip as she pretended to think really hard. “Yes, it is more than ok.” She smiled.

Adrien placed one of his hands in the small of Mari’s back, the other one cupping her face, as both of Marinette’s arms wrapped around Adrien’s neck.

Under the stars of Paris, on a warm spring night, Marinette and Adrien shared their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> super short and sweet i guess yay  
> here's my tumblr you can come talk if yall want to  
> http://hellisopentonight.tumblr.com/


End file.
